1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a draw out type circuit breaker apparatus and, more particularly, to a device and associated assembly and method for remotely tripping and resetting a metal-enclosed draw out type circuit breaker apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Some types and configurations of circuit breaker apparatuses may implement a trip (open) actuator and/or a reset (close) actuator, both of which may be accessible by an operator of such a circuit breaker apparatus. For example, a metal-enclosed draw out type circuit breaker apparatus may incorporate open and close push-button type operating actuators disposed on or about a surface of the enclosure. The open and close operating actuators can be used for manually operating the circuit breaker apparatus so as to disrupt (open) an electrical circuit or complete (close) that circuit. Such a manual operation is often accomplished by the operator physically engaging and operating the appropriate operating actuator from immediately adjacent to the circuit breaker apparatus. However, particularly in instances where the circuit breaker apparatus handles a large electrical load, the operator may be faced with many hazards, such as shock, electrocution, sparks, explosions, or other high voltage hazards as will be appreciated by one skilled in the art. Accordingly, it may be advantageous for the operator to be able to operate the circuit breaker apparatus from a safe distance away from that apparatus. Previous attempts at such remote usage have involved, for example, developing electrical circuitry for integrally interfacing remote operational capabilities with the internal components of the circuit breaker apparatus, such circuitry often being disposed within any enclosure for the circuit breaker apparatus and inaccessible to the operator. Accordingly, should such integral remote operation circuitry or components require service, the operator is still faced with the aforementioned hazards in accessing the components disposed within the enclosure.
Thus, there exists a need for a device capable of allowing an operator to remotely operate an enclosed circuit breaker apparatus, wherein the remote operational device should be accessible externally with respect to the enclosure for the circuit breaker apparatus. Such a device should also minimize or eliminate the aforementioned hazards to the operator when operating such a circuit breaker apparatus.